


fall is the season of love

by umaibo



Series: Autumn Nostalgia [KagaKuro Month] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, kagakuromonth2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko’s love is eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall is the season of love

What is fall?

Some may say it’s just a new season, a colder one. Others may say it’s time to bring out the coats and the big sweatshirts and keep themselves warm, as to not catch a cold.

But not Kuroko and Kagami.

To them, fall is more than a season; is more than using coats and scarfs and spend their time inside Maji Burger eating more than they should (Kagami) and drinking more than they could (Kuroko).

To them, fall means fall in love all over again, it means being close to the one they love and hold his hand while they go home, most of the times hidden inside a warm pocket. It means spending long periods of time cuddling on the sofa, in the silence of an apartment, where the only sound that can be heard is the beating of their hearts and the rain outside, hitting lightly the windows. It means making hot chocolate to warm up the body, making a mess on the kitchen – which is, nonetheless, a very sweet memory, just like the taste that remains on Kuroko’s lips when Kagami kisses him softly, asking him what he thinks of the drink they made together.

(Yes, because the word _together_ is now very important).

Fall means spending Saturday mornings (and sometimes afternoons) lazing around in bed, under the heat of the blankets and in Kagami-kun’s arms, which can be as warm. Kuroko just loves to hug Kagami-kun and be hugged back by big, strong arms – arms that can protect him (from the cold and many, _many_ other things), arms that will hold him wherever and whenever, never letting go. It means having Nigou in bed with them in the morning, fumbling around, making a mess and scaring poor Kagami-kun. Well, more of making a mess and less of scaring anyway, because by now Kagami is used to Kuroko’s dog – _their dog_ – and it doesn’t scare him anymore, so much that he sometimes buys him those little shirts for puppies, which makes Kuroko and Nigou both very happy.

Fall means leaves cracking under their feet while they take long walks alone on the park, eating baked sweet potatoes and talking about their days at school and making plans for the future, sitting on a bench and resting their heads on the other’s shoulder (mostly Kuroko, because Kagami prefers to rest his head on his boyfriend’s lap).

Fall is not just a new season, is not just bringing out coats and making themselves warm.

Fall is the season of love, just like winter, spring or summer – their love is unbreakable, endless, and will last for an eternity.


End file.
